Not That Different
by baileybeagle
Summary: Kensi and Marty are having a movie night at his apartment, he tells her something before she leaves. What will happen between them? Based off Collin Raye's song
1. MOVIE NIGHT

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**NOT THAT DIFFERENT...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**What dose he tell her? **

**The song Not That Different sung by Collin Raye dose not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi and Marty are having a movie night at his apartment; he tells her something before she leaves. **

**What will happen between them?**

**CHAPTER 1: MOVIE NIGHT...**

**DEEKS LIVING ROOM...**

"Can we please watch something other then Titanic? I can quote that movie as well as you can." Deeks complained. "Fine...how about we watch America's Next Top Model?" Kensi suggested with a grin and Deeks groaned closing his eyes.

"Is there really nothing better then Titanic or reality shows?" Deeks inquired.

"Hmm...nope, Nothing better," Kensi said finding the show and Marty just had to grin.

He may have been complaining, but the truth was he loved spending time with Kensi Marie Blye. In fact, he was in love with her. Maybe tonight would be a good night to tell her.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER...**

Kensi yawned and looked at the time.

"I guess I should go. Night Deeks, goodnight Monty," Kensi said and headed for the door.

"Kens," Marty called out when she had her hand on the knob and she looked back at him. "What, Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"I-I...there's something I want to tell you." Marty said and silently cursed himself when he had not been able to just say the words. "Are you okay?" Kensi asked and turned to face him.

"Kensi, we flirt, we banter, and we tease each other...how about we go on an actual date sometime." Marty suggested.

"No, Deeks, it wouldn't work. We're too different, Deeks. We're from two separate worlds." Kensi replied and Marty felt his heart breaking.

_**She said, "We're much too different**_  
_**we're from two separate worlds."**_  
_**And he admitted she was partly right.**_

"Maybe, you're right, Kensi. But just think for a second, please..." Marty said looking into her miss matched eyes.

One of the things that made her unique and one of the reasons he loved her.

_**But in his hearts defense he told her**_  
_**What they had in common**_  
_**Was strong enough to bond them for life**_

_**He said, "Look behind your own soul and the person that you'll see. Just might remind you of me. **_

_**I laugh, I love, I hope, I try,**_  
_**I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry**_  
_**And I know you do the same things too**_  
_**So we're really not that different, me and you**_

"...Look behind you're own soul and the person you'll see. Just might remind you of me.

I laugh, I love, I hope, I try I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry and I know you do the same things too.

So we're really not that different, me and you. Don't you see it, Princess, everyone says that we have a 'thing' and I believe we do to." Marty said staring intently into her eyes, but Kensi looked down at the floor avoiding his eyes.

_**Now she could hardly argue**_  
_**With his pure and simple logic**_  
_**But logic never could convince the heart**_

As Kensi looked at the floor, she knew that Deeks was right, but she was scared. She had always dreamed of marrying someone that was different. She had almost married a Marine, but he had left her...

Her father had left and Kensi was just tired of losing people she cared about. She had thought about what it would be like to date, Deeks, but the fear of losing him had always stopped her.

_**She had always dreamed of loving**_  
_**someone more exotic**_  
_**And he just didn't seem to fit the part**_

"I'm sorry, Deeks, but it just wouldn't work." Kensi said and walked out the door.

She climbed into her car and leaned her head against the steering wheel. As much as she wanted to be with him, she was scared of losing him and not there was a chance she probably just did.


	2. Kensi's Talk With Nell

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**NOT THAT DIFFERENT...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**What dose he tell her? **

**The song Not That Different sung by Collin Raye dose not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi and Marty are having a movie night at his apartment; he tells her something before she leaves. **

**What will happen between them?**

**CHAPTER 2: KENSI'S TALK WITH NELL...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

**MONDAY MORNING...**

Deeks had not talked to Kensi since Friday night and she was hoping to talk to him when she got to work. Only to discover that his desk was empty.

"Ms. Blye, a word please," Hetty requested and Kensi was filled with questions of where her partner was.

She had a feeling the reason he was not here, is because of what happened Friday night.

**HETTY'S OFFICE...**

"Hetty, where's Deeks," Kensi asked as soon as she sat down across from Hetty. "Mr. Deeks, came in early to resign from his position here as the Liaison for NCIS. He has gone back to the LAPD." Hetty informed her and Kensi felt her heart sink.

He had resigned because she was too stubborn and scared to give their 'thing'...because as much as she did not want to admit, there was a 'thing' between her and Deeks.

She loved him, but when she had a chance to tell him...her pride and fear had gotten in the way.

"What will I do without a partner, Hetty?" Kensi asked. "You will be assigned a new partner. I will give it a few days, but that is all I can do." Hetty told her and Kensi nodded, before getting up and heading for the gym.

**THE GYM...**

When Kensi reached the gym Callen and Sam were sparing, Kensi changed in the locker room and began to take her emotions out on the punching bag.

"Hey, Kensi, do you know where Deeks is? We got here and his desk was cleared out." Sam said as him and Callen came to stand beside her.

Kensi closed her eyes for a moment and then turned to look at them.

"He resigned from NCIS...Hetty just told me." Kensi told them, not mentioning what had happened on Friday night.

"Why would he resign? I know we pick on him, but..." Callen began. "Not sure, guess he was tired of NCIS." Kensi said with a shrug.

"Something happen between you two?" Callen asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing happened between us." Kensi lied and headed for the locker room.

**INSIDE THE LOCKER ROOM...**

Kensi had just finished getting dressed when she heard the locker room door open and Nell appeared in front of her.

"Are you okay, Kensi? I ran into Callen and Sam." Nell said looking at Kensi. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask? Kensi inquired.

"Because I accidentally overheard Deeks and Hetty talking this morning, before he got his things and left, He said that something happened Friday night, but didn't go into detail." Nell explained.

Then Kensi knew she would burst if she did not tell someone.

"You have to swear to tell no one, what I'm about to tell you." Kensi told Nell. "I promise...so what happened?" Nell repeated.

"Deeks and I had our movie night on Friday. I was about to leave when he pretty much told me...that he was in love with me..." Kensi began.

"Oh, my God, Kensi, what did you say to him?" Nell asked clapping a hand over her mouth.

"I told him it wouldn't work and I left. Then I came in this morning to find out that he had resigned." Kensi told her. "You're really in love with him aren't you?" Nell asked and Kensi could only shake her head.

"I don't know how I feel about him. He's been my work partner and best friend for the last three years." Kensi replied. "Everyone can see that you two have a..." Nell began.

"Please do not say the word 'thing' everyone thinks that Deeks and I have a 'thing'. Nell, Deeks is a player. He flirts with every woman he meets. What if I started dating him, things got serious, and I lost him?" Kensi asked voicing her fear for the first time aloud.

"You can't let your fear stop you if you really love him. Just talk to him, Kensi. I better get back up to OPs, before Eric starts looking for me." Nell suggested.

"How are things with you and Eric?" Kensi asked before Nell could leave and Nell looked back at her. "What do you mean?" Nell asked innocently. "Nell, you've liked him since you met him...have you two been on any dates recently or not?" Kensi asked.

"A few...I better get back up to OPS. At least try to talk to Deeks." Nell suggested before leaving the locker room.

"I tried, but he wouldn't talk to me." Kensi whispered, before taking a deep breath and exiting the locker room herself.


	3. Time Or Truth

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**NOT THAT DIFFERENT...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**What dose he tell her?**

**The song Not That Different sung by Collin Raye dose not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi and Marty are having a movie night at his apartment; he tells her something before she leaves.**

**What will happen between them?**

**CHAPTER 3: TIME OR TRUTH...**

**TWO MONTHS LATER...**

**FRIDAY NIGHT...**

It had been two months since Deeks had gone back to the LAPD, new partner's for Kensi had been brought in to fill his spot, but none stayed more then a few days or a week at the most.

_**She searched for greener pastures**_  
_**But never could forget**_  
_**What he whispered when she left**_

_**"I laugh, I love, I hope, I try,**_  
_**I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry**_  
_**And I know you do the same things too**_  
_**So we're really not that different, me and you"**_

Kensi had gone out with guys, but it seemed her mind was always on Deeks...she ended up comparing the men to Deeks and none of them seemed to compare.

She was in love with Deeks, she had known for a long time and no matter how she tried to fight...

She couldn't anymore, because she missed him and the time they spent together.

Finally after taking a relaxing bath, trying rocky road ice cream, Reality TV and even Titanic...

Kensi grabbed her keys and headed out the door. She had to go see Deeks and talk to him.

**DEEKS APARTMENT...**

It had hurt when Kensi had rejected him, he had gone out with other women trying to forget her, but he could not.

No other woman could compare to Kensi Marie Blye. He had fallen in love with her the day he met her.

Deeks was brought out of his thoughts, when Monty ran to the door whining and barking.

He then knew who was at the door before he opened it and sure enough when he opened the door, there stood...

Kensi Marie Blye.

_**Was it time or was it truth?**_  
_**Maybe both led her back to his door**_  
_**And as her tears fell at his feet**_  
_**She didn't say I love you, what she said meant even more**_

_**"I laugh, I love, I hope, I try**_  
_**I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry**_  
_**And I know you do the same things too**_  
_**So we're really not that different, me and you"**_

"What are you doing here?" Deeks asked with sadness in his voice, he noticed she was crying and he wanted to wipe her tears away.

What held him back those was the fact that she had rejected him two months ago.

He could not decide if he really wanted to know or if he wanted to close the door.

"I laugh, I love, I hope, I try, I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry and I know you do the same things too. So we're really not that different, me and you.

I'm sorry, Deeks, I should have listened to my heart, but I'm just scared of losing you if something happened. These last two months of us not talking have been torture. There is no one that can compare to you." Kensi stated, letting her eyes fall to the ground afraid of what was to come.

"Kens..."

He said softly reaching out to lift her face so she was looking him in the eyes.

"...I'm scared to, but if we get into anything...we're in it together. A few months ago you were my best friend and I couldn't stop myself from telling you how I felt." Deeks told her and Kensi felt sadness afraid that he was now rejecting her.

"I guess it took me longer to finally admit to myself there was a 'thing' between us, Deeks." Kensi said looking at him intently. "Was? You don't feel the same way anymore?" Deeks asked a sadness in his voice.

"Do you?" Kensi countered. "Okay, we really need to work on not answering questions with other questions. Come on in so we can talk, Kens. Monty has missed you." Deeks said stepping back to let her into his apartment.

"Did you miss me?" Kensi asked. "Yeah, Kensi, I did a lot. I couldn't watch America's Next Top Model or one of your other shows without thinking about you. Want a beer?" Deeks admitted.

"Sure..." Kensi said following him into the kitchen.

For a moment, it was as though nothing had changed.

"You...didn't answer my question." Deeks pointed out. "What question?" Kensi countered. "There you go again...answering a question with a question. You said...

'There WAS a 'thing' between us'

...Does that mean you don't think there is a 'thing' between us anymore?" Deeks asked and Kensi shrugged.

"I don't know, Deeks. We haven't spoken in two months, as hard as I tried to forget you I couldn't and it made me realize that sometime during our partnership I fell in love with you." Kensi confessed not able to look at him.

"So you are in love with me? What was it my charm, good looks..." Deeks began with a grin. "Shut it, Deeks." Kensi told him with a punch to the shoulder and a small smile of her own.

"So where do we go from here?" Deeks asked. "I bet you couldn't get past a first date with me." Kensi challenged still smiling.

"Agent Blye are you asking me out on a date?" Deeks shot back. "Maybe...what do you say?" Kensi asked a little afraid.

"I think I can get past a first date with you, so I accept your challenge." Deeks said with a laugh and Kensi rolled her eyes, as they both smiled the first real smile in two months.


	4. Monday Morning

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**NOT THAT DIFFERENT...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**What dose he tell her?**

**The song Not That Different sung by Collin Raye dose not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi and Marty are having a movie night at his apartment; he tells her something before she leaves.**

**What will happen between them?**

**CHAPTER 4: MONDAY MORNING...**

**MONDAY MORNING...**

**OSP...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

Kensi walked in and sat at her desk, unable to keep the smile off her face. Kensi and Deeks had spent a lot of time together over the weekend.

It had been late on Friday night when Kensi had gone home at last; she never stayed the night.

Even going surfing on together on Saturday, Sunday they had watched Titanic, Coyote Ugly and a few episodes of America's Next Top Model.

It was almost as things had been two months before, but it was different now...because they had finally admitted their feelings for each other.

The bantering and teasing had come back into their conversations.

Their first official date was set for tonight, but Deeks refused to tell her where they were going.

Kensi was excited, but also nervous about an actual date with Marty Deeks tonight.

"Meet someone, Kensi?" Callen asked and Kensi looked up. "Why do you ask?" Kensi countered. "Because we haven't seen you smile like that in a few months. Want to tell us what it's about?" Sam inquired.

Before Kensi could, answer her phone went off signaling that she had a text message, when Kensi looked at it her smile grew bigger.

_Hey, Princess..._  
_Want your partner back at NCIS?_

_Deeks :)_

Kensi forgot about Callen and Sam as she sent a text back to him.

_It wouldn't be such a bad THING to have you back at NCIS, I guess._

_Kensi :)_

_Really, you guess?_

_Deeks :(_

_I'm kidding Deeks; it would be great to have you as my partner here again._

_Kensi :)_

_I'll pick you up at 6:30 tonight see you then._

_Deeks :)_

_K, see you then, Marty_

_Kensi;)_

_Wow, using my first name. I like that; you should do it more often._

_Deeks ;) _

_Deeks, I have to get some work done and I am sure you have some to do to._

_Kensi :)_

_Really, using my last name again? I liked you using my first name better and I like talking to you, I have missed you._

_Deeks :)_

_Are you just trying to get the last word in?_

_Kensi_

_Maybe, see you tonight and I can't wait!_

_Deeks ;)_

_Bye, Marty. Do not send another text, because I won't answer._

_Kensi_

_Sure, you won't. You're just saying that, but you know you can't resist._

_Deeks :p_

_I am rolling my eyes, now quit sending me text, and get to work!_

_Kensi _

Kensi put down her phone, looking back up at Sam and Callen who were both staring at her.

"What?" Kensi asked. "Who is he, Kens?" Callen asked. "Can't tell you," Kensi said with a shrug, but the smile would not leave her face as she started to get to work.

"Kensi, we know it's someone...wait, is it Deeks?" Callen inquired, but Kensi did not look up. "What makes you think it would be Deeks?" Kensi shot back, still not looking up.

"Because we haven't seen you this happy since Deeks was here." Sam pointed out.

"Maybe, I just met someone I like. It doesn't mean its Deeks..." Kensi said trying to deflect. "Maybe, Sounds to me like it could be, Shaggy? How's he been doing these last couple of months?" Sam asked trying to trip her up.

"How would I know? He won't talk to me remember?" Kensi shot back and eventually the subject was dropped.

**1630 HOURS...**

The day had worn on and the smile had returned to Kensi face, but also to show up was anxiety because of this date.

She was afraid it would not work out and he would not come back to NCIS.

A huge part of her hoped he could help her get passed her first date rule and there would be many more in the future.

At lunch, she had caught herself daydreaming about getting married to Marty and a whole future for them.

**LAPD PRECINCT...**

Marty Deeks sat at his desk and looked at the time again; it was something he had been doing all day.

It was great talking to Kensi again, he had been thinking about everything they had done since she had shown up at his door Friday night.

Then this morning he could not resist texting her and imagined her smile as she read the text.

Looking at the time again he let out a frustrated sigh, as the day had worn on it seemed to go so slow.

At lunch, he had wanted to go to the Mission and see Kensi, talk to Hetty.

However, he did not want to alert Sam, Callen and everyone else to the change between him and Kensi before their first official date tonight.

So instead, he had decided he had to talk to Bates first. Knowing that Bates first call would be to Hetty, as Marty Deeks thought about his date with Kensi, he realized how nervous and anxious he was starting to feel.

She had challenged him to ask her out, knowing that he wouldn't back down from a challenge like that and he had, but she had also showed up at his door pretty much telling him that she loved him.

He just hoped they could get past her first date rule and break it together. He would be the last man to do that, because eventually he wanted to marry her...have a future together forever.


	5. A Date

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**NOT THAT DIFFERENT...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**What dose he tell her?**

**The song Not That Different sung by Collin Raye dose not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi and Marty are having a movie night at his apartment; he tells her something before she leaves.**

**What will happen between them?**

**CHAPTER 5: A DATE...**

**OSP...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

**1700 HOURS...**

Kensi began to gather her things knowing that she did not have long to get home and get ready, before Marty showed up.

"Night, guys." Kensi called and started to leave, but she was stopped by what was said next.

"Enjoy your date with Deeks and tell him we said hi!" Callen joked, Kensi stopped and turned to face them.

"I never said I had a date with, Deeks." Kensi reminded them. "But you never said you didn't." Sam countered, Kensi turned once again to leave.

She heard Sam and Callen laughing as she left the building.

As Kensi drove home, she realized she did not know what to wear tonight. She did not know if they were going somewhere casual or fancy.

**KENSI'S HOUSE...**

**1720 HOURS...**

Kensi walked into her house and realized she had only forty minutes until Marty was due to pick her up for their date.

As Kensi headed to her bedroom, she thought about calling Marty, but knew he would not tell her...so she hoped it would be casual.

**MARTY DEEKS APARTMENT...**

**SAME TIME...**

After coming home, the first thing he had done was take Monty for a walk...then made sure Monty's food and water bowls were taken care of.

Marty could not quit smiling as he got out of the shower and then slipped on a pair of jeans, button up shirt and a jacket.

**1800 HOURS**

By the time Marty was ready, he still had half an hour, until he was due to pick her up.

Therefore, the question now was...

What could he do until it was time?

Because he did not want to be to early picking her up.

**KENSI'S BEDROOM...**

**1800 HOURS...**

Kensi had taken a nice relaxing bath, then put on her make up...the only problem she was having now, was trying to decide what to wear.

For some reason she felt like dressing up in a dress...this was a date with Marty Deeks and she wouldn't be called to NCIS tonight, in the end having to chase down a suspect.

Kensi remembered something she had said after they finished a case a few years ago...

_**FLASHBACK***_

_**"Just once, I would love to get dressed up to go out and not have to chase down a suspect or get shot at."**_

_*** END FLASHBACK**_

That was the main reason she was wearing a dress tonight and maybe to play with Marty's mind to...

**MARTY DEEKS...**

**1830...**

Marty turned off the ignition and got out of the car. Then he was walking up the door, feeling more nervous that things would not work out with each step.

Finally, he reached the door and knocked, it felt like forever, before Kensi opened the door and when she did...his jaw dropped open.

"Y-you look..." He could not describe how beautiful...no incredible she looked.

"Marty..." Kensi said looking at him expectantly and Marty shook his head, before giving her a smile. "Kens, you look...wow," Marty finally told her.

"Thanks..."

Kensi responded as she turned to lock to door, hoping he had not seen the blush cross her face.

"...So where are we headed?" Kensi asked as they walked to his car. "I already told you it's a surprise, Sunshine." He said opening the car door for her and Kensi rolled her eyes, but got into the car.

Then Marty walked around and got in the driver's seat.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...**

"Here we are, Fern. The first part of the date..." Marty announced as they walked toward a club. "You're taking me dancing? When Hetty tried to teach us a waltz I recall you stepping on my feet." Kensi said glancing at him.

"I don't think we'll be waltzing here. Come on, let's have a little fun dancing and then I have a few more ideas in store for tonight." Marty told her, as they made the line made it forward.

"Not going to try to use an alias to get to the front of the line?" Kensi teased. "Not tonight, Kens, I can wait patiently." Marty told her and Kensi snorted.

"Yeah, right, when we're on a long road trip I have to pull over every five minutes so you can pee." Kensi shot back with a grin. "I'm leaving Vegas for another time, but we are going to Vegas." Marty promised her.

"We are not going to Vegas." Kensi said reminded of the argument they had on it before. "All right, then we'll go to Australia. We never got to go there." Marty countered and Kensi rolled her eyes as the line moved forward.

"You're never going to let that go are you?" Kensi asked and Marty shook his head. "Nope, it was your idea to destroy my shirt that day." Marty replied. "Really, it was either get your shirt wet and short that thing out or both of us die." Kensi reminded him.

"At least we would have died together." Marty told her. "What about Monty? Who would have taken care of him?" Kensi asked. "Maybe Same, but you have a good point, I'm glad we both lived, 'Cause now we can have a future." Marty said slipping his hand into hers as he looked at her and Kensi looked back into his eyes.

"Are you two going to just stand there or go inside?" Someone behind them asked.

"Oh, sorry..."

Marty said and pulled Kensi into the club.

**INSIDE THE CLUB...**

"...Want to get something to drink or dance first?" Marty asked Kensi. "Dance," Kensi said as they headed for the dance floor.

Marty stopped her for a second and leaned forward to whisper something in her ear.

"I know this isn't that lap dance you paid for, but will this work for now?" Marty whispered. "Deeks," Kensi laughed, pushing him away slightly. "What? I'm curious." Marty told her with a grin.

"I guess it will work for now." Kensi teased looking into his eyes, and then the sound seemed to leave the room as they stood looking into each others eyes.

Then Marty put his hand on her cheek and kissed her gently, after a minute, they pulled apart and looked into each others eyes once again.

"Uh, do...do you want that drink now?" Marty asked breaking the silence and all Kensi could do was nod as she continued looking at him.

Marty took her hand and led her to the bar where they ordered their drinks...

"Hey, beautiful, want to go home with me tonight," Some guy asked from behind Kensi.

Marty's blood began to boil and Kensi looked at the guy feeling disgust.

"I have a date, so no I don't want to go home with you." Kensi told him. "With that scrawny mop, Are you sure you don't want a real man?" The drunken creep asked leering at her.

"Hey, she said she is here with a date...leave her alone." Marty warned the creep through gritted teeth.

The guy who asked Kensi to go home with him threw a punch and all hell broke loose.

Marty blocked him, Kensi kicked the guy in the groin, before taking Marty's hand, and leaving the club before the police could be called.

**OUTSIDE THE CLUB...**

**BACK AT MARTY'S CAR...**

"Sorry, I guess this wasn't the best place to come for a date. I just thought you might want to go dancing and relax a little." Marty apologized not looking at Kensi.

"Hey..."

Kensi said taking her hand and making Marty look at her.

"...You said you had other plans for this date, so it's I know it's not over. Let's just forget about what happened in there, okay?" Kensi asked. "Even the kiss?" Marty inquired looking hurt.

"Let's just forget the bad part that happened in there." Kensi corrected. "Oh, so you liked this kiss, huh? Want another?" Marty asked stepping forward, so there was no space between them.

"I think we better get out of here, before Creepy comes out looking for us." Kensi suggested. "Yeah, I guess and just so you know...I still don't like the fact that your favorite target for a guy in the groin...I felt it, when you kicked him." Marty said as they climbed into the car and Kensi looked at him.

"It was the only thing I could think of." Kensi replied. "What is it with you and targeting guys in the groin?" Marty questioned as he started the car. "Only the ones who deserve it, so where are we headed now," Kensi asked.

"I was thinking dinner on the beach..." Marty suggested. "You and the beach..." Kensi said rolling her eyes. "What's wrong with the beach?" Marty asked glancing over at Kensi.

"Nothing is wrong with the beach, but it seems that's the only place you ever want to be." Kensi pointed out.

"Not true, Kensi. I like being with you on our movie nights and other time we spend together, but if you don't want dinner on the beach...we can always go to a restaurant." Marty suggested.

"No, the beach is good. Maybe we can do some more dancing." Kensi shot back with a smile. "You want that lap dance you paid for, Princess?" Marty teased.

"Not on the beach, I don't want to have to explain it to, Hetty or whoever why I had to bail you out of jail." Kensi told him. "Are you ashamed of going on a date with me?" Marty asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"No, I'm not. It would just be awkward to explain." Kensi replied, and then to Marty's surprise Kensi grabbed his hand in her own.

After stopping by Marty's house to get the food they headed for the beach, taking Monty with them.

**2200 HOURS...**

**THE BEACH...**

They had been at the beach for several hours now and Kensi was having such a great time she did not want the night to end.

In the last few hours, they had eaten dinner, walked on the beach and when they danced not once to Kensi's surprise did Marty step on her feet.

"Getting tired, Fern?" Marty asked as he noticed another yawn, they were now looking up at the sky. "N-n-no, I just don't want this night to end." Kensi admitted.

"Look to me like you are tired, come on I'll take you home." Marty said getting up and reaching out a hand to help her, getting a smile on her face...

Kensi took his hand and pulled him back to the ground.

"I told you I wasn't tired." Kensi laughed and started to laugh harder as he tickled her sides.

All the sudden the laughing stopped and they were once again looking in each others eyes as he hovered over her.

Marty looked into Kensi eyes seeing desire and knew that she could see it in his eyes as well, and then he leaned down to kiss her.

Kensi wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and neither knew which of them moaned, maybe it had been both of them.

With difficulty Marty pulled back and sat up, Kensi sat up beside him a look of amazement on her face.

"Wow..." Was all Marty could manage as they caught their breath.

"Yeah..." Kensi whispered and Marty looked at her hoping he had not made a mistake with his impulsive decision to kiss her for a second time that night.

"Hey, are you cold..." Marty asked, noticing her shiver.

Kensi was unsure if the shiver had come from the intensity of the kiss or if she was cold.

Before she could answer, Marty was wrapping his jacket around her.

"...Come on, I'll take you home." Marty suggested getting up again and this time Kensi got up as well.

Then they gathered the trash, the blanket and walked to Marty's car, with Monty behind them.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...**

**KENSI'S HOUSE...**

Marty walked Kensi to her door and for a moment, they just stood there.

"I, uh, I had a great time tonight, Marty. Thank you, I can't remember the last time I had such a great date." Kensi said looking into his face. "How about we go out again sometime," Marty suggested and then saw the anxiety in her face.

"I-I don't know. Second dates never go well for me." Kensi told him with fear in her voice.

"Kens, you just told me you had a great time and I did to. The only way to break the curse on your second date rule is to go on a second date. We can see how things go...just take it one date at a time." Marty said and Kensi finally nodded her head.

"Okay, do...you want to come in?" Kensi asked, not sure why she was acting so awkward when he had been in her house before. "No... "

Marty gave a sigh

"...I have to get, Monty home. Maybe another night," Marty finished.

"Okay..." Kensi said still looking in his eyes.

"Okay..."

Marty echoed, the reached his hand up cupping her face before leaning down to give her a gentle kiss.

"...Goodnight, Princess." Marty whispered, before he turned to go and Kensi watched him for a second before remembering she still had his jacket.

"Marty," Kensi yelled and he turned back to her with a smile. "Miss me already? I'm not even out of sight yet." Marty joked and Kensi rolled her eyes. "Do you want your jacket back?" Kensi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll get it another night, besides I'm pretty sure you want to wear my scent a little longer." He shot back. "More like shot it, burn it, and put it out of its misery," Kensi joked and Marty laughed.

"Sure, that's what you say, but I know for a fact that you still have a shirt you stole from me and you probably sleep in it every night." Marty countered.

"Goodnight, Marty." Kensi said, before heading into the house and closing the door...so he would not see the blush on her face.

Because she did indeed plan on sleeping in that shirt tonight, Kensi could not believe that she had such an incredible date with, Marty Deeks.

'Who knew?'

**MARTY...**

Marty got into the car and looked at Kensi's door for a moment longer, before turning his attention to Monty in the backseat.

"Oh, Monty, what am I going to do? I can't help it, I love her, and I know you like her too. I guess everyone who ever said there was a 'thing' between me and Kensi was right." Marty said and Monty barked in response as Marty started the car and headed for home.


	6. The Next Morning

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**NOT THAT DIFFERENT...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**What dose he tell her?**

**The song Not That Different sung by Collin Raye dose not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi and Marty are having a movie night at his apartment; he tells her something before she leaves.**

**What will happen between them?**

**CHAPTER 6: THE NEXT MORNING...**

**OSP...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

**0845...**

Kensi walked into the Bullpen a smile on her face, the same smile that had been on her face since she had finally talked to Marty on Friday night.

She could not quit thinking of the date they had last night and how he surprised her at being a gentlemen.

She never thought Marty would do or act like that if they dated...

As much as they teased and flirted with each other over the past few years.

"Must have been a good date last night?" Sam commented. "How was Deeks?" Callen chimed in bringing Kensi out of her thoughts.

"I never said it was a date with Deeks...why do you keep assuming I had a date with him?" Kensi asked.

"You only smile like that when you're around, Deeks..." Callen began.

"I do not." Kensi argued.

"...Deeks came in this morning to talk to, Hetty. He made a stop by your desk leaving donuts and Twinkies. He had the same smile on his face." Callen continued.

When Kensi looked at her desk...

Sure enough, there was a box of donuts and Twinkies.

"Where is Deeks now?" Kensi asked, trying not to sound too happy and trying not to look around for him.

"He left after he talked to, Hetty..." Callen said and Kensi tried not to look disappointed.

Kensi sat down at her desk and opened the box of Twinkies, but before she could get to work, her phone went off letting her know of text message.

_Guess what, Fern_

_Deeks_

_You talked to Hetty and left me something on my desk?_

_Kensi_

_I know how you are without your donuts and Twinkies, but how did you know I was the one to leave them?_

_Deeks_

_Callen told me you were here._

_Kensi_

_Oh, well I talked to Hetty and just had to wrap up a few things at the Precinct._  
_See you in a few._

_Deeks_

_They are letting you come back here today_

_Kensi_

_Unless you don't want me to, but yeah that is the plan_

_Deeks_

_No, no, I want you here. It's just...Sam and Callen have been asking how my date was with you last night._

_Kensi_

_And you don't want them to know, right?_

_Deeks :(_

_Not yet, I want to figure things out between us first._

_Kensi_

_Kens, stop texting and look up._

_Deeks_

"Deeks, what are you doing here?" Sam asked as Kensi looked up with a smile on her face.

"I'm here to watch my partner's back." Deeks said taking the empty desk next to Sam.

"You do realize we are not even out in the field, Deeks." Kensi said dryly and Marty shrugged.

"Doesn't mean I can't still watch your back, I've kind of missed watching it." Marty quipped with a with a smile and Kensi rolled her eyes. "So why are you back now? How do we know you're not going to leave again, like you did a couple of months ago?" Sam asked.

"Look, something just happened a few months ago and it's been worked out since." Marty told him. "That doesn't answer my question, Deeks." Sam said looking at Deeks.

"That's because what happened a few months ago is between me and Deeks, Sam. So just leave him alone." Kensi said to Sam.

Then Callen and Sam looked at Kensi in surprise.

"So your date was with, Deeks, last night." Callen said not letting that go.

"What makes you think Kensi and I went on a date last night. We hang out sometimes when we're not at work, but that doesn't make it a date." Deeks told Callen and Sam.

"Maybe because I saw you two at the Club last night and heard Kensi tell that drunk that she was on a date." Callen said.

"Why were you at that Club last night? Were you tailing us?" Kensi asked narrowing her eyes. "No, I was just doing something different for the night...I was surprised to see you let Deeks hold your hand or even kiss you and it wasn't for undercover." Callen said.

Kensi looked at Marty and Marty looked at Kensi.

"So what's going on with you two?" Sam questioned.

"Whatever is going on between me and Deeks...is between me and Deeks. I can choose who I want to date or hang out with...I am a grown women, not someone who has to ask who she can and cannot date. So you can just let it go." Kensi warned Callen.

"You two keep telling us it wasn't a date, but then you just said that you do not need to ask who you can and cannot date. So that means the two of you were on a date last night." Callen pointed out.

"So, what if Deeks and I were on a date last night? It's still none of your business." Kensi said trying not to lose her temper.

Callen and Sam finally returned to their work.

Kensi then opened the box of donuts on her desk and noticed a piece of paper inside of the box.

Looking at Marty, she took the note out of the box and read it.

_Had a great time on our date last night. How about we go out again tomorrow? I will let you choose where we go._

_Marty_

When Kensi looked over at Marty again, he was looking at her and then making sure Callen and Sam were not looking...

Kensi nodded her head yes in answer to his question and Marty smile grew bigger.


	7. Talking About Fears Of A Second Date

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**NOT THAT DIFFERENT...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**What dose he tell her?**

**The song Not That Different sung by Collin Raye dose not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi and Marty are having a movie night at his apartment; he tells her something before she leaves.**

**What will happen between them?**

**CHAPTER 7: TALKING ABOUT FEARS OF A SECOND DATE...**

**OSP...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

**1300 HOURS...**

"Hey, who is supposed to get lunch today..."

Marty asked looking up and everyone looked at him.

"...What I can hear Kensi's stomach growling from here." He joked.

"I'll go get lunch." Kensi volunteered. "Want me to come, Kens?" Marty inquired. "No, I know what you like. I'll be back soon." Kensi said getting up, grabbing her jacket and keys before leaving.

Marty watched Kensi leave and was a little worried, because she had not responded to his joke with their usual banter, then turned to Callen and Sam.

"I asked Kensi out for a second date, but she seemed kind of anxious. Our first date was great, but why is Kensi so anxious about going on a second date?" Marty asked.

Callen and Sam looked at each other, and then back at Marty.

"...What, is it something I said?" Marty asked. "No, when Kensi explained her reason to us...Dom was still a part of the team." Callen explained.

"Oh...I know she doesn't do well on second dates, but I never understood why." Marty told them.

"Deeks, the last time we asked her about why she didn't like second dates she told us...

_'Look you guys, I am the best first date girl in town. I mean I bring my A game. Funny, flirty, charming, spontaneous, tasteful,'_

G. asked her went wrong on the second date and then she told us...

_'Second date: antsy, bored, distant, impatient, irritable,'_

She never lets anyone past the second date, but I think you can get passed her second date rule. There has just been a 'thing' between you two since you met." Sam explained.

"Wow, are you two actually giving me your blessings to date, Kensi?" Deeks asked in surprise.

"Remember, if you hurt her...we will not hesitate to kill you and we know someone who can help us with leaving no forensic evidence." Sam warned.

"Believe me; I don't have any plans to hurt her." Deeks told them with a smile.

It was a few minutes later when Kensi returned and Deeks saw the same look on her face that she had just before she left.

Kensi gave Callen and Sam their food, and then put fish tacos on Marty's desk. Before Kensi could head back to her own desk, Marty put his hand on hers and Kensi looked at him.

"What's wrong, Kens?" Deeks asked. "Nothing, why do you ask," Kensi lied. "Let's go find somewhere to talk..." Deeks suggested getting up from his desk.

Then picking up his lunch, Kensi walked with him and soon they found themselves in the Armory.

**THE ARMROY...**

"...Kens, please tell me what's wrong. Did I do something wrong?" Marty asked standing in front of her and Kensi looked at him in shock that he would suggest that.

"No, what makes you think something is even wrong?" Kensi inquired.

"Well, I asked about lunch and joked about hearing your stomach growling...you just volunteered to get lunch and didn't even try to banter with me. That's a pretty big clue there and by the look on your face I know you're worried about something." Marty responded.

"I-I don't know if we should go on a second date, Marty. I'm scared it won't work..." Kensi confessed biting her lip. "Why? Because on second dates you're...antsy, bored, distant, impatient, and irritable," Marty questioned and Kensi narrowed her eyes at him.

"Did Sam and Callen tell you that?" Kensi asked.

"Yes, I was curious and I knew if I asked you...you would be more anxious about a second date with me. What's the difference between the times we hung out after work as best friends and being in an actual relationship?" Marty asked.

"Because I'm still scared of losing you, okay? Like I lost my dad or that you will leave me like...like Jack did." Kensi replied fighting back tears and looking at the ground.

"Hey...I already promised I would try not to get myself killed. Plus, we used to hang out all the time after work burgers and beers, America's Next Top Model, Titanic...that is no different then what we are doing now, Princess. I told you that we will take it one date at a time." Marty reminded her, putting a finger under her chin and raising her face so that she was looking him in the eye.

"There is a difference; Marty...we finally admitted there was a 'thing' between us and that changes everything." Kensi told him. "There is a plus to admitting there is something between us..."

Marty said with a crooked smile and Kensi looked at him.

"...We can kiss and not have to worry if the other person feels the same way. I love you, Kensi...I have loved you since the day I met you and nothing will change how I feel, okay? I have no plans on leaving you or hurting you...unless that is what you are planning to do. But why would you want to leave me and not experience all of this?" Marty asked waving a hand up and down his body and finally Kensi gave a small laugh.

"You are such a dork, Deeks." Kensi said punching him in the shoulder. "But you wouldn't want me any other way, because if I was...we wouldn't be together, would we?" Marty teased. "Eh...don't be so sure of that, Marty." Kensi shot back.

"There's my girl, but you know you would have wanted me eventually." Marty joked. "Your girl, huh, Hm, that doesn't sound so bad. I have a question though..." Kensi began.

"What's that?" Marty asked.

"That's wasn't my question. Why didn't you want to come into my house after our first date? You know Monty is allowed in my house." Kensi said and Marty started to look a little uncomfortable.

"I wanted to, believe me...I really, really wanted to come in... but I want to take things slow with you and prove that just because we're dating now we don't have to y-you know on the first date. I was being a gentleman." Marty told her as his smile faltered a little.

"Just because we're dating I know what?" Kensi teased, seeing how uncomfortable Marty was and taking advantage. "You know what I'm talking about; Kens and you know that Hetty has cameras all over this building, so I'm not going to say it. Because the moment I do, someone will come in. Do you feel better?" Marty asked sincerely looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, thanks, Marty. How about we save our second date for Saturday?" Kensi asked.

"What do you have in mind for our second date, Agent Blye?" Marty asked. "Not telling...it's a surprise." Kensi said and walked out of the Armory.

"Kensi...come on! Kensi you know you can't keep a secret from me!" Marty yelled as he followed her.


	8. A Girl's Night A Guy's Night

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**NOT THAT DIFFERENT...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**What dose he tell her?**

**The song Not That Different sung by Collin Raye dose not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi and Marty are having a movie night at his apartment; he tells her something before she leaves.**

**What will happen between them?**

**CHAPTER 8: A GIRLS NIGHT/ A GUYS NIGHT...**

Just before then end of the workday, Kensi went to talk to Nell about a girl's night, so Marty suggested a guy's night with Eric, Sam and Callen.

Kensi and Nell for the girl's night.

**A BAR...**

**1900 HOURS...**

"I can't believe that Kensi agreed to a second date with me." Marty said looking around table at Callen, Sam, and Eric.

"When Kensi was undercover as Tracy and we first met you she said that she was...How did she put it, Sam...'stuck on Wyler'?" Callen asked with a smile.

"Really, she said that?" Marty asked, unsure if they were just pulling his leg. "Yup, she's been stuck on you from the beginning, Deeks." Sam told him.

"Wow, I thought I was the only one that felt that way from the beginning." Marty muttered taking a sip of his beer.

"It's about time you two figured things out...it was hard to watch her those few months you were at the LAPD. It was as if she forgot how to be happy. We figured that something had happened between you two, but Kensi never told us. She just dove into the cases and refused to talk about you." Callen told him.

"I told her something and I guess she wasn't ready to hear it." Marty said looking at the table. "You told her you were in love with her, didn't you?" Sam asked and Marty just nodded.

"So Eric, how are things with you and Nell?" Marty asked changing the subject. "They're good; we've been on a few dates." Eric admitted.

"Looks like you're the only bachelor, G. Are you ever going to find someone?" Sam asked and Callen shrugged. "I want to find out who I am first." Callen told them.

**KENSI' S HOUSE...**

**1900 HOURS...**

Kensi and Nell sat in Kensi's living room talking.

"So what was you date with Deeks like?" Nell asked.

"Well, first he took me dancing until some drunk hit on me and we got out of there, before a fight could start. We then stopped by his apartment to get Monty and some food for a picnic on the beach. After spending about three hours at the beach, he took me home, walked me to the door, and kissed me and when I invited him in. He said...

'Maybe another night'

and left." Kensi told them.

"Wow, are you sure this is the same, Marty Deeks we've been working with for the past few years?" Nell asked. "It surprised me too when he didn't come in." Kensi admitted.

"It's probably because he really dose love you. Do you love him?" Nell asked, Kensi laughed and Nell looked at Kensi in confusion

"Remember Astrid?" Kensi asked. "Yeah, what about her," Nell asked. "Astrid and I were playing poker in the Boatshed. I was asking her questions and she wasn't answer, then she asked me a question that got to thinking about how I really felt about, Marty..." Kensi told Nell.

"What did she ask you?" Nell asked.

"She asked if I was in love with my partner. I mean I've lost count of how many people have asked if Marty and I have a 'thing', but to have Astrid ask if I was in love with him...I guess it was then I realized the truth. I was just scared of getting hurt and I pretty much ran away." Kensi explained.

"But everyone knows that he's in love with you and it's obvious that you feel the same. What made you change you mind and go talk to him?" Nell questioned.

"Because I missed him and everything about him, there's this quote I remember hearing...

'Don't let the fear of striking out; keep you from playing the game.'

I remembered it that night and knew I had to go talk to Marty...try to work things out. I was still scared, but I had to get one of my best friends back." Kensi explained.

**THE BAR...**

"So, Deeks, are you ever going to become an NCIS Agent?" Sam asked. "Questioning my character again?" Marty asked looking at Sam.

"That's not it at all, Deeks. I have told you before I was wrong to do that and I am glad that you never gave up, Michelle. We will always be grateful for you. I guess...I would be honored to have you working with NCIS full time." Sam told him the last part coming out so quiet that Marty almost did not hear it.

"Wait...what? You would be honored if I worked as a full time Agent?" Marty asked in shock. "Yeah, Deeks, we may be different, but you have more then proved yourself to this team and you make Kensi happy." Sam replied.

Marty looked at Callen and Eric who looked just as shocked as he did.

"Wow...I never thought I would hear you say that, Sam...thanks. But being a cop isn't just my job...it's a part of who I am." Marty admitted and Sam nodded.

After another two hours at the bar and countless women trying to flirt with the four men, they left.

Callen dropped Eric off at home and then Sam. Leaving him and Marty as the last two in the car.

**CALLEN'S CAR...**

"Sam's right, Deeks, You would be a great Agent and you do make Kensi happy. We are all happy to have you as a part of the team. So where are you headed back to your place or do you want to go to, Kensi's house?" Callen asked.

"Uh, well, I let Kensi pick Monty up from my place after work...so I guess I'm going to Kensi's house." Marty said, Callen nodded and headed in the direction of Kensi's house.

After that they road in silence.

**KENSI'S HOUSE...**

**2115 HOURS...**

Nell had left fifteen minutes ago, so Kensi made sure the door was locked then headed for the bathroom to take a nice relaxing bath.

**OUTSIDE KENSI'S HOUSE...**

At the same time Kensi was about to get into the tub, Callen pulled up in front of Kensi's house and dropped off Marty.

"Thanks, Callen." Marty said getting out, and then he made his way to Kensi door and knocked.

**INSIDE KENSI'S HOUSE...**

Hearing a knock at the door and Monty barking, Kensi turned off the water with a groan and threw on the first thing she could find, before going to answer the door.

"Marty, what are you doing here..."

Kensi asked after opening the door, but Marty just stared at her.

"...Deeks!" Kensi yelled getting Marty's attention.

"Uh, sorry, I-I was a little distracted when I saw my old LAPD shirt on you. I came to get Monty unless you want him to stay, but my apartment will be to quiet and lonely without him." Marty said with a grin and Kensi saw that his eyes were a deeper shade of blue.

Looking down Kensi blushed a little as she realized she was indeed wearing the shirt she told him that she had destroyed.

"Come on in. I-I just need to go to the bedroom for a minute and put on a pair of pants with this shirt. I was actually getting ready t..." Kensi was cut off when Marty pressed his lips to hers.

Kensi's hands found their way around his neck and into his hair, as his hands landed on her hips and he brought her as close to him as he could.


	9. Jokes And Tears

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**NOT THAT DIFFERENT...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**What does he tell her?**

**The song Not That Different sung by Collin Raye does not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi and Marty are having a movie night at his apartment; he tells her something before she leaves.**

**What will happen between them?**

**CHAPTER 9: JOKES & TEARS…**

**INSIDE KENSI'S HOUSE…**

"Mar-Marty…wait." Kensi said pulling back, still breathless from the kiss. "What?" Marty asked with a smile. "That is not happening tonight." Kensi informed him.

"Why not," Marty inquired as his smiled faded. "One because you have been drinking and two I thought we were taking things slow…we have only been on one date." Kensi reminded him.

"Sorry, Kens, I guess it was just seeing how hot you looked in my shirt…the one you stole from me." Marty replied looking at the floor.

"And the fact that you've had a few drinks tonight has nothing to do with it?" Kensi questioned raising an eyebrow. "N-no, because I would have done that sober." Marty told her as he once again raised his eyes so that he was looking her in the eye.

"It took you four years before you kissed me." Kensi reminded him. "You told me I never said what I meant, so I decided to show you." Marty shot back.

"I think I better go put on a pair of pants before we continue this conversation. Oh and just so you know…I enjoyed our first date." Kensi told him with a smile, before she headed to her bedroom.

Marty walked into the living room with a smile on his face and sat down on the couch.

As he sat down Monty jumped up beside him and rolled onto his back silently asking for a belly rub.

"I enjoyed our date to, Princess. Are you going to tell me where we're going for our date on Saturday?" Marty yelled. "Nope, you will just have to wait and see!" Kensi yelled back.

"Poor Monty you got stuck here while Kensi and Nell had their girl's night, huh? Well, next time there is a guy's night I'll find a way so you can come to." Marty promised as he continued to rub Monty's belly.

Then Marty felt his eyes growing heavy and though he fought to stay awake…he ended falling asleep.

**A MINUTE LATER…**

When Kensi walked into the living room, she found Marty asleep and Monty lying on his back wagging his tail.

"Mr. Deeks, I suggest you get to that paperwork on your desk or I will get my letter opener." Kensi said sounding like Hetty and had to stop herself from laughing when Marty jumped.

"I'm Awake! I'm…"

When Marty looked around, Kensi started to laugh and Marty tried to glare at her.

"…Not cool, Sunshine," Marty said, but couldn't keep himself from smiling. "You fell asleep and I thought I would wake you up." Kensi told him with a shrug as she sat down beside him, so now Marty sat between her and Monty.

"Why didn't you just kiss me? I guarantee that would have worked better." Marty replied. "Because I'm pretty sure that would have led to something else." Kensi shot back.

"Oh…and what would that something else be," Marty teased. "You know very well what I'm talking about and if or when that happens…I think it would be better if we're both sober." Kensi told him looking down at her hands.

"So you have thought it, huh? Is that what you think about when you think about me in the shower?" Marty teased and Kensi could feel herself blushing.

"Deeks…just shut up." Kensi warned as she punched him. "Why? I just want to know what's going on in that beautiful head of yours when you think about me in the shower." Marty replied with a grin and it was then that Kensi punched him again.

"Who says I wasn't just messing with your mind when I told you I thought of you in the shower?" Kensi inquired. "Because I'm sure you're always thinking of me, I'm…" Marty began. "Do you remember when I told you I enjoyed our time apart? I didn't think of you then." Kensi said looking at him.

"Liar, I can see it in your eyes and I'm always thinking about you." Marty confessed as he started to lean over to kiss her, but Kensi pushed him away. "We're still not having sex tonight, Marty. I think it would be better if we were both sober." Kensi repeated.

***OPEN MOUTH INSERT FOOT* **Kensi thought as she realized what she had just said.

"Oh, so you are curious about what it would be like to be with moi." Marty said unable to suppress a grin and this time Marty did notice Kensi's blush.

"That is not what I said!" Kensi yelled, but knew Marty wouldn't let it go. "Yes, it is. You said and I quote…

'I think it would be better if we were both sober.'

…You said it twice, Kensi. Which implies that you have thought about us in bed together," Marty concluded.

"That did not come out the way I intended it to." Kensi tried to lie, but Marty was not buying it. "So what way did you mean for it to come out?" Marty questioned really enjoying himself now.

"Marty, you are making way too much out of this and if you're staying the night…you're sleeping on the couch." Kensi informed him.

"Changing the subject now? You want me to sleep on the couch so you will know where to find me if you change your mind, huh?" Marty continued to tease and frustrate Kensi.

"I won't change my mind, I'm just too tired to drive you home and you've been drinking…I just don't want anything to happen to you, okay?" Kensi asked. "Awe, worried about me, Partner, I never thought I would hear you admit that out loud." Marty told her.

"Marty…just stop with the jokes, okay?" Kensi asked getting up from the couch and turning her back to him.

Hearing something in Kensi's voice, Marty knew he had hit a nerve without meaning to and stopped joking.

"What's wrong, Kens? Is it something I said?" Marty inquired and for a moment he thought she would refuse to tell him.

"No…yeah, remember when we were investigating my dad's murder and the police said that he had been drinking and driving?" Kensi asked him as she felt tears sting her eyes.

"Yeah, I remember." Marty said quietly coming to stand behind her.

"The reason I know that it was a lie when I was told how he died is because my dad's brother was killed in a drunk driving accident." Kensi confessed as she tried to keep the tears from falling…but they started to fall anyway.

Marty turned Kensi around and pulled her into a hug, at first she tried to pull away and resist him…but Marty didn't let her go. Then Kensi finally wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his shoulder, she began to cry harder.

"Kens, why did you tell me this before, Princess," Marty whispered. "Be-because we had solved th-the case and it's just hard for m-me to talk about my…" Kensi couldn't say the last word.

"You know you can tell me anything. Is that why you got upset about my joke about you being worried about me?" Marty inquired, for a moment Kensi was silent as she leaned against him. "Yes." Kensi admitted at last.

For what seemed a long time they just stood there as Marty held Kensi, running his hand through her hair and told her everything would be okay.

"Why don't you go to bed, Kens…" Marty began. "Marty..." Kensi said a warning and also the sound of tiredness in her voice.

"I'll stay on the couch in case you need me, okay? I mean in case you wake up in the middle of the night and want to talk." Marty corrected himself. "Okay…I'll get you a pillow and blanket." Kensi said and this time she pulled all the way out of his arms, though she seemed reluctant.

Then Kensi once again walked down the hall toward her bedroom.

Marty wanted to follow her, but knew that his bad-ass partner needed time to compose herself.

So instead he sat back down on the couch, noticing that Monty had moved over to the chair and was asleep.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER…**

Marty looked at the clock and realized Kensi had gone toward her bedroom five minutes ago…he knew it didn't take that long to retrieve a pillow and blanket. Worried Marty got up and headed in the direction Kensi had gone five minutes before.

"Sugar Bear…"

Marty called, but received no response.

"…Kensi, are you…" Marty stopped when he reached Kensi's bedroom, he knocked before cautiously stepping inside.

**KENSI'S BEDROOM…**

He found Kensi sound asleep on her bed, so he tip toed over to her bed and covered her up before grabbing a second pillow from the bed.

"Sleep well, Kens." Mary whispered as he left the room.

**THE LIVING ROOM…**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

After finding an extra blanket Marty walked back into the living room and made a bed on the couch, then lay down, he had been surprised when Kensi cried against his shoulder.

He knew there was a time when she would not have done that, a time when she would have insisted she was fine before leaving the room to compose herself.

Marty couldn't believe how fast things were changing between them.

After four years of things building up between them…they had gotten into an argument and he had finally done what he had wanted to from the day he met her…

He had kissed her and put everything he felt for her into that kiss.

Marty smiled as he remembered the look on her face after the kiss.

He knew Kensi Marie Blye rarely let anyone see her as vulnerable as he had seen her tonight.

Since he had kissed her and after her, Callen and the others had rescued him and Sam from Sidorov…

He and Kensi had finally started to open up to each other more.

In a way they had started to grow closer and their 'thing' or whatever bond they had with each other was growing stronger every day.

At last Marty felt his eyes beginning to grow heavy…

Not even two minutes later he was asleep.


	10. The Second Date

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**NOT THAT DIFFERENT...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**What does he tell her?**

**The song Not That Different sung by Collin Raye does not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi and Marty are having a movie night at his apartment; he tells her something before she leaves.**

**What will happen between them?**

**CHAPTER 10: THE SECOND DATE...**

**SATURDAY MORNING...**

**0700 HOURS...**

**KENSI'S BEDROOM...**

Kensi opened her eyes hearing a familiar knock at the door.

"Kensi, I'm come bearing your favorite donuts and coffee!" She heard Marty yell and Kensi got out of bed, stretching before going to open the door.

**OUTSIDE KENSI'S HOUSE...**

**MARTY...**

Marty smiled knowing that mentioning Kensi's favorite donuts it wouldn't take long for her to open the...

"What are you doing here so early, Marty?" Kensi asked after opening the door.

"Thought we were going on a date today and I couldn't wait to see what you had in store for us." Marty told her as his smile got bigger with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You do realize it's 7 AM, right?" Kensi asked. "Yes and it looks like you just woke up, I..." Marty began. "Good observation, how long did it take you to figure that out?" Kensi asked dryly. "As soon as you opened the door. Do you want your donuts and coffee?" Marty asked.

"Thanks." Kensi said taking the donuts and coffee from him, then stepping back to let him into the house. "So is this our second date? Breakfast?" Marty asked.

**KENSI'S LIVING ROOM...**

"I'm not telling you what I'm planning, so quit asking." Kensi said as they sat down on her couch.

"Oh, come on, you know you won't be able to keep it a secret. You will get so excited that you will blurt it out." Marty replied. "No...that's what you would do." Kensi told him.

"You're mean..." Marty told her with a pout. "Would you tell me what the surprise was if you had one?" Kensi inquired.

"Touche." Marty responded and they both smiled.

"Touche, touche, you can not touch my touche." Kensi sang as she leaned against the corner of the couch.

"Really? I think that you just gave me a challenge, Ms. Blye." Marty said with a glint in his eyes. "You better not if you want to live." Kensi warned.

Marty stretched out his foot and touched her butt.

"Deeks!" Kensi yelled lunging for him,but Marty had jumped off the couch laughing.

"You said I better not...so I accepted your challenge!" Marty yelled coming to a stop in front of the front door and preparing for her to tackle him.

When Kensi lunged at him with the intention of tackling him, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Marty, let me go!" Kensi yelled trying to get out of his arms. "Nope, not going to happen. You have to give a clue about the surprise first." Marty said still smiling.

"Okay, you want a clue..."

Kensi asked and Marty nodded.

"...There are balls where are going." Kensi said with a smirk. "What kind of balls, Princess? Is it the park?" Marty asked still not letting her go.

"That's all you get, you wanted A CLUE. That means just one and the sooner you let me go...the sooner I can got get ready and we can leave." Kensi said looking into his eyes.

"Want me to help you get ready?" Marty suggested. "No and I won't take to long." Kensi said as she finally slipped out of his arms.

Marty grabbed her hand and pulled her back against him, then gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Couldn't resist." Marty said finally letting her go and then watched as Kensi walked down the hall toward her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER...**

Marty was once again sitting on the couch and trying to figure out what Kensi was planning for their second date, her one clue had not told him anything.

'There are balls where we are going.'

That could be the park with baseball, football, soccer, tennis...

"Marty..." Kensi said from behind him and looked up meeting her eyes. "Sorry, did you say something?" Marty asked. "What were you thinking about?" Kensi asked coming around the couch and sitting down.

"You do know there are a lot of places that have balls right?" Marty asked. "Haven't figured out where I'm taking you?" Kensi teased.

"Not much of clue just to say there are a lot of balls." Marty pointed out. "Well you said you wouldn't let me go until I gave you a clue...meaning one clue, Marty." Kensi shot back.

"Kens, there are balls everywhere, at the park, the beach..." Marty stopped and looked at her.

"Well, I guess you will just have to wait until we get there. Come on, let's go, Shaggy." Kensi said getting up. "So where did you say we were going?" Marty said getting up and wrapping his arms around her from behind, before kissing her neck.

"I didn't, let's go." Kensi said as she elbowed him. "You know you're are probably the only women I know who would abuse her date." Marty said rubbing his ribs where she had elbowed him.

**THE BEACH...**

**0730 HOURS...**

"This is where you're taking me for our date...the beach?" Marty asked and Kensi shook her head. "No, the place where we're going isn't open yet. So I thought we might just enjoy some time on the beach." Kensi told him as she got out of the car.

"You know me so well, Princess." Marty said after getting out of the car and catching up to her.

"Marty...do you see who I see?" Kensi asked looking straight ahead, Marty looked and he saw in the direction she was looking.

"Eric and Nell...what do you want to do?" Marty asked. "Let's go say hi, they already know we've been on one date anyway." Kensi said heading toward Eric and Nell.

"Hey, Eric, how's the surfing today?" Marty called as him and Kensi approached. "Not bad, what are you doing here?" Eric asked.

"Kensi chose the place that we're going for our second date, but she won't tell me. All I know is that it has a lot of balls and isn't open yet." Marty replied.

"Hey, what do you think about making it a double date?" Nell suggested looking at Eric, as Kensi looked at Marty and they all agreed.

"So Nell, do you know what Kensi is planning?" Marty asked with a smile. "I promised I wouldn't tell." Nell told him. "So if you know, Eric probably knows...who else? Why am I the last one to find out?" Marty complained.

"Because it's a surprise for you, Marty." Kensi reminded him. "So what time does this place open?" Marty questioned still trying to get more clues.

"Don't tell him...why are you so worried about where we're going? Have a hot date with someone else?" Kensi inquired looking at him. "No, I'm just curious and I wasn't this mean on our first date." Marty shot back.

"Yet you didn't tell me where we were going until we got there." Kensi reminded him.

For a while longer they hung out at the beach until almost 9 when Kensi announced it was time to go.

**INSIDE KENSI'S SRX...**

**NOT FAR FROM THE SURPRISE...**

"Okay, close your eyes and no peeking." Kensi warned glancing over at Marty as Nell and Eric followed in a car behind them. "What will I see if I peek?" Marty asked suggestively. "My fist hitting your shoulder." Kensi replied and Marty laughed.

"What is with you and abusing me? Does it turn you on or something?" Marty asked with his eyes closed. "No and you never try to stop me, so do you enjoy it?" Kensi shot back, but didn't see the dark look cross Marty's face.

"No and the reason I don't try to stop you is I don't want to be like my dad." Marty confessed and this time Kensi glanced over at him. "Marty, I'm sor..." Kensi began, but Marty took her hand in his with his eyes still closed. "It's okay, Kens." Marty tried to assure her.

"Dammit, Marty, it's not okay and I thought we were trying to talk to each other now. Don't lie to me and say it's okay when I know it's not." Kensi said pulling into a parking space and shutting off the car.

**0900 HOURS...**

**THE PARKING LOT...**

**AMF EL DORADO LANES...**

"Okay, so it hurt a little when you said that. Are we there yet? How long do I have to keep my eyes closed?" Marty asked. "Yes, we're here, but you have to keep your eyes closed until I say it's okay to open them. I want you to use you Detective skills to figure out where we are before you open your eyes." Kensi told him with a smile as she let go of his hand and got out of the car, as she came to the passenger side Marty was already getting out of the car, at the same time that Nell pulled up.

"Are we ready to go in?" Nell asked and Kensi nodded taking Marty's hand to lead the way.

**INSIDE AMF EL DORADO LANES...**

"Okay, where do you think we are?" Kensi asked after they had stepped inside the bowling alley and Marty listened for a minute.

"A bowling alley...can I open my eyes now?" Marty asked. "Yeah, I guess you'll have to be able to see if you expect to bowl." Kensi told him with a smile. "You guess, huh? I know you're going to get competitive on me. So how about you and Nell against me and Eric?" Marty suggested. "What do you think, Nell? Could we beat them?" Kensi asked.

Eric looking nervous.

"I'm sure of it." Nell replied. "What do you think fifty bucks says we can beat them?" Kensi asked and Nell nodded.

"I just had to mention how competitive you are and bring it out, didn't I? Don't worry Eric we can beat them." Marty said laughing as he shook his head.

A few minutes later they had their shoes and the bowling balls. Kensi and Nell in one lane while Marty and Eric on another.

Marty and Kensi got up at the same time to bowl in their respective lanes.

Marty picked up the ball and tried to throw it, but it stuck to his thumb for a moment before flying on his thumb and landing in the gutter of Kensi's lane.

At the same time Kensi made a strike.

"Good move, Marty, are you trying to impress someone?" Kensi inquired. "No, the ball got stuck to my thumb." Marty complained as they went to sit down so Nell and Eric could take their turns.


	11. Questions

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**NOT THAT DIFFERENT...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**What does he tell her?**

**The song Not That Different sung by Collin Raye does not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi and Marty are having a movie night at his apartment; he tells her something before she leaves.**

**What will happen between them?**

**CHAPTER 11: QUESTIONS...**

After a few hours of bowling...Nell and Kensi beat Marty and Eric. Only because Kensi was able to get the first strike.

**KENSI'S SRX...**

"I hope Nell or Eric got a shot of what happened when your bowling ball landed in the gutter of my lane." Kensi said with a smile. "You're not going to let that go are you?" Marty asked and she glanced at him with a smile.

"Nope, because I know you would let it go." Kensi shot back and Marty threw his head back against the seat and looked over at her with a grin.

"Fine, let's see we've had breakfast today, went to the beach and bowling. So what's next, Fern?" Marty inquired. "You will find out when we get there." Kensi informed him.

"Why are you being so secretive today?" Marty questoined and Kensi grinned at him.

"Because I can, I could be mean and tell you to close your eyes." Kensi shot back. "But you're not going to...right?" Marty asked. "Keeping asking me questions and I will." Kensi warned.

"I've been having fun today and I have a questione, but if I ask...you said you would make me close my eyes. So I guess I can wait until we get where we're going..." Marty told her with a smirk.

Because he knew it woudln't be long before Kensi's curiousity got the better of her.

Kensi didn't say a word as she watched the road and bit her lip, she wanted to know what his question was, but at the same time...she knew he was challenging her.

"...Kensalina?" Marty asked in a sing song voice still grinning and trying to get her to glance at him. "What?" Kensi asked.

"Ah, I thought you would never ask. So we've had two dates, right? What are we now?" Marty asked in a serious voice and Kensi looked at him, swerving before returning her eyes to the road.

"What are you talking about?" Kensi asked. "Are we a couple now or what?" Marty asked. "What did you just say?" Kensi asked, knowing what she had heard, but wanting to make sure she had heard right.

"We've been on two dates and we've told each other

'I love you'

...so what does that make us?" Marty inquired with uncertainty in his voice.

Kensi went quiet as she thought about her answer.

"How about we talk about this when we get back to your apartment? I don't think it would be a good conversation to have while the car is moving." Kensi said at last. "So we're going back to my apartment, huh?" Marty asked.

"Okay, where is a blindfold and ducktape?" Kensi muttered. "Oh, I like where this thought is going? Getting some ideas for some more fun times together?" Marty joked.

"Oh my, God. I was talking about ducktape to shut you up!" Kensi exclaimed feeling the blush creeping into her face. "Oh, so you would used ducktape to tie me to the bed and have your way with me? Is that a blush I see on the face of, Kensi Marie Blye?" Marty teased.

Kensi was ready to hit him, until she remembered what they had started to talk about on the way to the bowling alley.

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**"What is with you and abusing me? Does it turn you on or something?" Marty asked with his eyes closed. "No and you never try to stop me, so do you enjoy it?" Kensi shot back, but didn't see the dark look cross Marty's face.**_

_**"No and the reason I don't try to stop you is I don't want to be like my dad." Marty confessed and this time Kensi glanced over at him. "Marty, I'm sor..." Kensi began, but Marty took her hand in his with his eyes still closed. "It's okay, Kens." Marty tried to assure her.**_

_**"Dammit, Marty, it's not okay and I thought we were trying to talk to each other now. Don't lie to me and say it's okay when I know it's not." Kensi said pulling into a parking space and shutting off the car.**_

_**0900 HOURS...**_

_**THE PARKING LOT...**_

_**AMF EL DORADO LANES...**_

_**"Okay, so it hurt a little when you said that. Are we there yet? How long do I have to keep my eyes closed?" Marty asked. "Yes, we're here, but you have to keep your eyes closed until I say it's okay to open them. I want you to use you Detective skills to figure out where we are before you open your eyes." Kensi told him with a smile as she let go of his hand and got out of the car, as she came to the passenger side Marty was already getting out of the car, at the same time that Nell pulled up.**_

_*** END FLASHBACK**_

It was a conversation she wanted to continue with him.

"Shut up, Deeks..." Kensi replied staying focused as she turned into the parking lot of Marty's apartment building.

She pulled into a parking place and shut off the car, before opening the car door.

"...You showed up at my house at 7 AM, which means that Monty has been locked in your apartment for a while and probably needs to go out. Then we can continue our conversation." Kensi told him. "Okay...the conversation about the question I asked you on the way here?" Marty asked to clarify they were talking about the same thing.

"Yes, now let's go." Kensi said as she started to get out of the car. "Are you going to walk Monty with me or wait here until I get back?" Marty asked. "I'll wait here if that's okay." Kensi said as they headed up to Marty's apartment.

"That's cool, If you want to order take out...I'll pay for it when I get back." Marty said as he unlocked the door and opened it, letting Kensi enter the apartment first.

**INSIDE MARTY'S APARTMENT...**

"What do you feel like eating?" Kensi asked. "I don't care...you choose, but try to get something healthy for me. Come on, Monty, let's go for a walk." Marty called and it was not long after he left closing the door behind him.

**KENSI...**

Kensi throught about Marty had said on the way here as she looked through the take out menus trying to decide...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**"We've been on two dates and we've told each other **_

_**'I love you'**_

_**...so what does that make us?" ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Marty had seemed so unsure when he asked her what they were.

'What the hell had he been talking about on the way here? They had both said 'I love you'?'

She racked her brain trying to think of when she could have said those words to Marty, but she had never actually said the words 'I love you.'

Maybe he just assumed, but if he had...he was rigtht.

She was in love with him, she had wanted to talk about their 'thing' before but then thought of what could happen if they actaully started dating.

Things were different now though, because today had been their second date...Marty Deeks had actaully broken her first date rule, at this thought Kensi smiled.

**MARTY...**

Marty grinned as he walked Monty...he and Kensi were finally getting ready to talk about their 'thing' and where they stood.

He was ready for this talk, yet at the same time...nervous as could be.

**15 MINUTES LATER...**

**INSIDE MARTY'S APARTMENT...**

Kensi was sitting on the couch lost in her thoughts and didn't seem to notice Marty and Monty's return.


	12. Conversations

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**NOT THAT DIFFERENT...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**What does he tell her?**

**The song Not That Different sung by Collin Raye does not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi and Marty are having a movie night at his apartment; he tells her something before she leaves.**

**What will happen between them?**

**CHAPTER 12:**** CONVERSATIONS...**

When Marty returned, his first stop was the kitchen where he thought about grabbing a couple of beers...but decided against it in case one thing led to another. He grabbed a couple bottles of water instead and went back to the living room sitting down next to Kensi.

**MARTY'S LIVING ROOM...**

"Okay...so you want to talk?" Marty asked handing her a bottle of water. "Water, seriously?" Kensi asked accepting the water from him. "Yes, I figured it would be best to have this talk sober." Marty replied. "That doesn't have anything to do with the fact you're hoping for something else?" Kensi inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe, but I want to talk, Kens." Marty said seriously and Kensi was taken aback at how serious he was being.

"Deeks, you said in the car that...

_We've been on two dates and we've told each other _

_'I love you'_

...I never told you that I love, where did you get that from?" Kensi asked and Marty smiled for a second before becoming serious again.

"Do you remember what you said when you turned up at my door a week ago yesterday?" Marty inquired and Kensi thought back to that night.

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**"What are you doing here?" Deeks asked with sadness in his voice, he noticed she was crying and he wanted to wipe her tears away.**_

_**What held him back those was the fact that she had rejected him two months ago.**_

_**He could not decide if he really wanted to know or if he wanted to close the door.**_

_**"I laugh, I love, I hope, I try, I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry and I know you do the same things too. So we're really not that different, me and you.**_

_**I'm sorry, Deeks, I should have listened to my heart, but I'm just scared of losing you if something happened. These last two months of us not talking have been torture. There is no one that can compare to you." Kensi stated, letting her eyes fall to the ground afraid of what was to come.**_

_*** END FLASHBACK**_

"The words you said to me...

'I laugh, I love, I hope, I try, I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry and I know you do the same things too. So we're really not that different, me and you.'

Kens, those were the words I told you the night you said you couldn't give us a chance, because you were scared. When you said those words to me, I heard you saying I love you and I trust you..."

Marty explained and Kensi stared at him for a moment as she realized he was right.

"...I know we've only had two dates, but I just want to know how you think of us." Marty went on when she had still not said anything.

"I-I'm not sure...I know something between us has changed and I guess I'm still getting used to it." Kensi admitted looking down at her hands, because she was unsure right now that she could look him in the eye.

"Hey, I'm getting used this change in our partnership, relationship, thing or whatever 'THIS' is. Do you know what I want, Fern?" Marty asked and this time she looked up into his eyes.

"You want us together and not just as best friends or work partners." Kensi stated looking at him and Marty nodded.

"Yeah, the day you came into my life at that MMA gym...everything changed." Marty said putting a hand on her cheek and then leaning forward to kiss her, at first Kensi was surprised, but then felt herself kissing him back.

Pretty soon Kensi was laying back on the couch as Marty hovered over her and started kissing down her neck until he reached he collarbone, it was then Kensi let out a moan.

Marty pulled back realizing where things were headed and looked into her eyes.

"You changed my life the day I met you...you gave me hope of something I thought I had given up on after being hurt in the past." Kensi said her voice just barley above a whisper.

"Kens..." Marty began, but didn't know what to say.

"Marty, we've both been hurt in the past, but maybe that's one of the things that makes us work the way we do. I didn't mean to imply earlier today that you like me abusing you and...I-I'm sorry." Kensi said still looking into his ocean blue eyes and Marty sat up as Kensi sat up beside him.

"It wasn't your fault, Kens. I guess I should have said something sooner, but I swore that I would never be like my dad. No matter how much a women hit me or hurt me...I knew I would never hit her back, because if I did I would be the same monster he was.

I-I never understood how he could do that or how any man can even think of hurting someone so much. He was supposed to love my mom and me, protect us and take care of us. So what happened to make him the way he was?" Marty asked looking away from Kensi as he felt tears in his eyes.

"Hey, look at me..."

Kensi said taking Marty's hand, but he didn't look up.

"...Marty, look at me." Kensi repeated. "What if deep down I am like him and I end up hurting you? I love you, but..." Marty stopped as the tears started to roll down his face.

"Marty, I know that you love me and what your dad did was not love. I can tell you and so can a lot of other people that you are nothing like him. You are one of the best men I know, you can't let that man win by thinking that you are like him in any way." Kensi said taking his hand in her own and when Marty looked at her with tears still falling down his face, she reached her other hand up to wipe the tears away.

"I-I guess you're right, Princess." Marty said with a small smile and Kensi smiled back.

"Are you good now?" Kensi asked. "I'm a little better. Thanks, Kens." Marty replied, before leaning over and kissing her once more.

Kensi kissed him back and felt the kiss becoming more passionate by the second.


End file.
